


The Stars Are Blue

by Lxxxrry123



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxxxrry123/pseuds/Lxxxrry123
Summary: Where University student Louis misplaces his personal journal, only for it to be found by the uninspired musician Harry Styles.What will ensue? And /how/ does one deal with fate?
Kudos: 1





	The Stars Are Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first fic so please be kind! I hope everyone enjoys and feel free to leave comments! I've been working on this for a while and I've been debating posting, but I am hoping that we can all grow with this story. 
> 
> Thank you!   
> ~ S xx

THE BEGINNING.

“What an interesting phrase. Is there really such a thing as a beginning? Or have you had infinite ‘starts’. In order to have a beginning does that mean you have to be alive? Is being alive physical or mental. So many circulating questions and yet you can't bring yourself to a solution as to why the anxiety is rising in your chest and your mind wanders into the darkness that exists in your being. Is dying easy, or is living harder? As morbid as that sounds. Can something or someone really become your sole existence for survival? That reminds me a bit of Twilight..Deeeefinitiely team Edward… Anyways, not sure there is much more to say today, just lost in thought, distracted and unsure, unable to put a price on my emotion, though I’m unsure if there's anything of sentimental worth. When is my beginning? Am I awake yet? What is being alive like? I am stuck in this lonely waltz, one two three.. One two three.. Repeat and repeat. From the cradle to the grave. Or maybe I'm just a bit dramatic for my own good. I suppose we learn and grow to see… God, I want to be alive.. I /need/ it. I need them. Of course I don't know who, but I can feel the universe pulling towards my fate, or maybe just to my demise. Either way it may be fun to analyze. I’m just rambling now, goodbye my sunshine.. From your forever temptress.. xx   
~ L 09/09/13

“Louis..”   
“Louuuu.”   
That seemed to pull Louis out of the damn journal he poured his soul into for his afternoon, his sandwich only having a few bites taken from it, too lost with his pen to paper. A soft blush took over his cheeks as he shut the book, mouth already beginning to form an apology, but was beat to it by Niall’s grin. 

“Don't worry about it mate, I know you have your own little world, was just trying to get your attention before you wont have enough time to make it to your next lecture,” He hummed gently.   
This was why Niall was an angel and as his best friend in the entire bloody world. The two of them were around half a year from completing their schooling and finally receiving their diploma. 

“Fuck-thank you” He chuckled as he undid the flap from his bag that was strung across his chest and as it turns out fate was on his side. He slipped out of the booth of the cafe they spent nearly every lunch at, his journal slipping past the entrance of his bag and being quickly kicked out of sight under the table. Of course beginning to rush, Louis didn't notice his slip up nor did Niall, quickly closing the bag and slipping out of the cafe and beginning his quick walk back to campus. It was a windy, cold September day in London, something Louis quite loved really. The cold was always welcoming to him, something that always could bring on warmth and comfort, especially in company and a good cuppa. The wind blew through his side swept hair, his cheeks and nose flushed a bright pink. Louis was quite the contrast to the afternoon sky, almost as if he illuminated like the sun through the moody clouds, warmth radiating from his being, emoted through the inspired sparkle in his baby blue eyes and his bright smile. He made it into lecture just on time, a deep breath leaving his lips as he tried to focus. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, in his own personal world full of self doubt and inner turmoil lived the very handsome, very known Harry Styles. His life was nothing short of broadcasted amongst the entire world, along with deadlines that required him to be out of the damn slump he was in. The air was cool, a shiver running down the boy's spine. He hated the cold, he'd rather a bright sunny day...lying under the Eiffel Tower with your love and a picnic.. Of course he didn’t have that though. Not something real. He was seen with plenty of models, but hell- he was lonely, and he was trapped. He sighed as he tucked into a small cafe down the street from the recording studio, deciding on a coffee to warm himself up. He made his way to the only empty booth and slipped into it scooting along until he felt his foot hit something. As fate would have it, he bent to grasp the worn binding of the book, bringing it onto the table a curious tone taking over his features.   
Flipping open the cover he was met with the words:  
Property of LT.   
If lost message +xx-xxx-xxxx  
Do not read further.   
Well, that last line made Harry curious of course. What could be lingering within the pages of this journal? He could read obviously, but maybe before he returned this he could take a small peek... 

He spent nearly two hours at the cafe, completely entranced by the passages written by this ‘LT’ He cancelled his recording session, scribbling notes of lines and phrases he liked.   
Do you know who you are?   
Sunshine // Temptress   
Price on emotion   
Step into the light  
Golden   
Those were only to name a few. With the book in his possession he was able to feel his mind expand and begin to explore the avenues that seemed to evolve through each sentence. Sadly, though his mind was left running wild, he knew it was only right to return the book to its owner. He quickly entered the number into his phone and typed out a message. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally.   
Louis was out of this hell of a class, only being assigned a hell of a workload of course. He’d felt his phone vibrate a few moments earlier, slipping it out of his pocket, frowning as an unknown number flashed in notification.   
It read:  
“Hello LT, I hope this message finds you well. I seem to have found a journal or book that belongs to you. I am still at the cafe you seemed to have been at as well, I found it under the table. I'd love to return it if you're free to meet. Let me know. HS”

Immediately Louis was checking his belongings, his eyes widening as he frantically searched for his book, but to no avail. He began internally kicking himself. What if the person had read some of it? How could he have been so careless? Hell- he was lucky this ‘HS’ was willing to return anything. 

He replied with:   
“ Thank you HS, I seemed to have dropped it out of my bag. Thank you for contacting me, I would love to take you up on the offer if it's not too much of a bother. LT” 

He didn't wait for a response, already making his way off the campus and down into the small plaza where it was located, the wind a bit harsher now seeing as it was nearing the evening time. He looked around as he entered, seeing a head of curls only where they'd been sitting earlier.   
And then the man looked up…and it was as if the entire world just stopped.   
This was feeling /alive/.


End file.
